Forum:Who of the yonko did Law tell Luffy?
Who of the yonko did Law tell Luffy tp make Luffy agree to the alliance? A lot of people might think that "Obviously it's going to be Big Mam.', but what if Luffy is planning to defeat Big Mam by himself, and ally with the Sun Pirates. Also it could be Blackbeard, but I seriously doubt it since Eiichiro Oda is probably trying to save that for last. It couldn't be Shanks. That leaves Kaido, even though we don't know anything about Kaido he is a big possibility. The Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates might even get another ally, the Drake Pirates, since before the timeskip he has already challenged Kaido when he took over that island. Dragonlord00X 12:19, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong but I think Law was interrupted before saying which Yonko it was and then Luffy accepted without even knowing which one it was, so it could be Shanks. Persian13 16:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that's right. While Nami-in-Franky shouted right after Luffy asked who, Law has 2 talk bubbles in the next pannel, and although the bubbles are filled with just lines to keep us from knowing what he said, he did say something. And Nami-in-Franky's face after he's done talking shows how shocked she was at what he said. I would say it's either Big Mam or Kaido. If it were Shanks or Blackbeard, Luffy would have had a stronger reaction than "Oh, alright" when Law told him who he was after. So that just leaves the other 2. But also, Luffy has no idea who Kaido is, or anything else about him really, so I don't think Luffy would agree to beat up somebody he doesn't know anything about so easily. But I've said this on other threads, but it makes sense to find something to defeat Kaido who may be a cyborg (or at least has as many as 18 cyborg underlings) at the island of Vegapunk's former lab. As far as Big Mam, yes it seems too obvious, but there are many reasons why it seems obvious. Just because it's obvious, it doesn't mean it's wrong. I would say that Mam is the most likely choice, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Kaido. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 16:24, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Either way, most of us agree that it can't be Shanks (Luffy would NEVER agree to that) or Blackbeard (ultimately he is to be left for last... if Luffy meets Blackbeard in the New World, it's not like Blackbeard would be taken out the moment he is reintroduced, and on that note there would be no incentive for Blackbeard to stop fighting Luffy if they got into a fight). This leaves, as we've guessed, Kaido and Big Mam. The best part is, they have yet to make another alliance for Law's plan; the Drake pirates are against Kaido, and the Kid pirates are against Big Mam, so either way someone will be reintroduced. Drake seems more like the type willing to make an alliance, as Kid said he would not be Luffy's ally in the New World (or something to that effect, right?), so it depends. Law, Luffy and Kidd team up again, or Drake is shown off more (last time he did get his beaten when he fought a pacifista, the first time he showed his powers). But this is a LOOOOONG way coming. I think logic dictates it can't be Shanks or Blackbeard. Shanks being Luffy's mentor and blackbeard being someone that would be battled in the end. Kaidu hasn't done anything to Luffy so far, and I suspect Luffy wouldn't attack him for no reason, where as Big Mam get Luffy's hate and eventual declaration of war. I imagine it will be Big Mam. (Twoford 02:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) It's Kaido, it's natural for someone like luffy to make enemies of Kaido and BM since the beginning of his trip in the new world. I can see him fighting with Kid against BM and her allies and fighting with Law against Kaido and his allies. Everyone is basing their Yonkou prediction on the assumption that the alliance succeeds. It could well be Blackbeard, but rather something goes wrong and the alliance fails or external parties get involved etc. We still don't know Law's true motives or objectives in the New World. "Hello i'm going to assume some outcome which would make sense a lot" To start with we have the 4, Blackbeard who mostlikely will be part of one. and that Oda will keep as the last remaining enemy. I even believe that he will be one of the closest pirates to be the next pirate king, who Luffy has to defeat and take the titel from. As Luffy isn't the person to conquer the sea but just wants to be free. Shanks is a friend of Luffy. Another assumtion here would be that Shanks will retire, and all his pirate friends will join Luffy as ally, Why you may say, the reason might be because, the straw hat luffy has is actually Gol D Roger's hat which he gave to shanks. And shanks actually asked to receive the hat back when Luffy becomes a top tier Pirate. And i can't see all those old Whitebeard allies standby, when Luffy hits to top, i believe Marco and Vista will help Luffy in depts of Ace being his brother and that it would be the only right thing to do. Now there are 2 remaining Yonda's. Big mam and Kaido, but aren't we forgetting Kid?. I believe he will be some kind of trouble who will take out Kaido. Which remains the last Yonda Big Mam, for Luffy and Law to take out. There are now 4 Rulers. Blackbeard, Kid, Luffy and the allied alliance of Shanks and Whitebeard allies/crew. Now the story would be really interesting but remember this is just my assumptions. AFCCandy (talk) 17:10, June 10, 2014 (UTC) AFC Candy We know exactly who it is, and this forum is two years old. 18:22, June 10, 2014 (UTC)